Despicable Me: The Other Sister
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: How is Aurora gonna be able to handle being adopted by an Villain, being a witch, and keeping her sisters out of trouble? read to find out. Rated T to be safe
1. Aurora Borealis

My name is Aurora Phoenix Borealis, and I am sixteen years old. I am 5'9'' tall; I have bright blond hair that goes past my butt and my eyes are strange. my left eye is, starting at my pupil, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple; my right eye is, starting at the pupil, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red. I have many abilities, like being a witch. I am on summer break at the moment, living at Miss Hattie's Home for Girls (an orphanage ) with my adopted sisters: Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

* * *

**Ding...Ding...Ding...**

I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran over to my sisters who are standing next to each other and the other girls in the line. I am wearing black heeled boots, black pants, a black tank-top that ends a couple inches under my breasts, a black leather jacket, and sunglasses. The door opened and a woman, on the larger side, with brown hair walked into the room. Miss Hattie. She walked past us and stopped in front of me.

"Look the blind one decided to join us on time today." she said with a voice like poisoned honey. I held my tongue and waited for her to leave. She did and I turned to Margo, Edith, and Agnes. "

Once we finish our chores and head out to sell your cookies, go to your ballet practice and go to my figure skating practice, we get something to eat?"

"Can we go to Micky-D's?" Edith asked, and I laughed.

"Maybe."

* * *

Chores are finally done and we finished selling the cookies. We headed out to go to Margo, Edith, and Agnes' ballet practice.

Once we arrived I walked over to Ms. Grey and said. "Hey, I am here to drop Margo, Edith, and Agnes off."

She looked up from her clipboard and said. "Alright, good luck with your figure skating, and dealing with Kendall." I laughed. My skating coach was a soldier, Sargent Kendall is what most call him.

"Thank you. See you later girls." I said, before calling to the girls.

"Bye!" they yelled back. I chuckled as I walked out the door and down the sidewalk to the skating rink. I walked into the lockers and grabbed my dress. the dress had one long sleeve and the left side of the dress ended at my thigh, and cascaded down and ended a couple inches from my knee on my right side, and it had a tie-dye pattern of rainbow colors. I also put on skin colored tights, grabbed my white skates, and headed out to the rink.

"Alright, Ms. Borealis, I want you to do a Three turn, an Axel Jump, and a Camel Spin." I started the turn, knowing a long training secession was ahead.

"Can we go to Micky-D's Please?" Edith asked when I walked into the dance studio.

"Sure, lets go." I said and we walked to McDonald. Agnes ordered a Happy-meal, Margo and Edith ordered a Quarter Pounder with cheese and a medium fry and drink, and I ordered a Big Mac, Medium fry and drink, and carried our food to the table.

"Alright, what to drink?" I asked the girls. "Pepsi" both Edith and Margo said.

They looked at each other. "Stop that." they said in unison. "

Agnes, what do you want?" I asked, distracting the other two.

"Orange drink." Agnes said, taking a french fry out of her box and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Nice." I commented before getting our drinks. I brought them over to the table, sat down, and started eating my burger. "

Can you explain to us some of the stuff your learning at your school?" Agnes asked, eating her burger.

I nodded and said. "When we get back to our prison." we finished our food and started back to the Orphanage once we got to the steps, Edith and Agnes gripped my hands so the story of me being blind continues to trick Ms. Hattie. We walked up the steps and the girls led me to the line.

"Hello, girls. Did you have a nice day?" Ms. Hattie asked with a voice like poisoned honey.

"Missy, help our blind one to her room." Missy, a five year old girl, gripped my hand and led me to my sisters and I's room. Most of the Orphanage known of my facade.

"I hope you four get adopted soon." Missy said, leaving the room.

I sat on my bed and said. "So do I, so do I."

After a few minutes the girls came into the room.

"Alright lets get to bed." I said, putting on sweat pants and a green t-shirt that says, 'you pinch me and I punch you' and crawled into bed. The girls climbed into bed and Agnes started singing her unicorn song. I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

who knew tomorrow I would get the biggest shock of my life.


	2. Birthday and Adoption

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shot up and Agnes started laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked with slight irritation. "I was told to wake you up, so I did." Agnes saidhonestly.

"Alright, why do you need me to get up?" I asked. " 'Cause it's your birthday." I looked at Edith and Margo, who both had large smiles.

"What did you do?" I asked suspiciously. The girls laughed and handed me three parcels. As I went to open them I heard tapping on glass. I opened the window and a snowy owl, Three barn owl's, a black, owl, and a grey owl landed on my bed. I took the packages and letters off and the barn, black, and grey owls left. My snowy owl,Winter, flew to her cage. I continued to open the gift Agnes got me. It is a Mocking jay necklace. I stared at the gift in shock. "You shouldn't have!" I gasped, hugging her.

"I know you like the Hunger Games, so I wanted to." she laughed and Edith handed me a parcel.

I opened Edith's gift. She got me a _Janet Evanovich_ three in one book. It has _One For The Money_, _Two For The Dough,_ and _Three To Get Deadly_.

I hugged her and said. "Thank you!" "Your welcome." she said. The door opened as Margo was handing me her gift. I grabbed my sunglasses, put them on, and pretended to be blind.

"It's alright It's me." Missy said.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"You four are getting adopted; Also, here." Missy said handing me a gift bag "Don't open it until you leave." Missy added, walking out.

I packed my cloths, gifts, and parcels into my knapsack. "Aw, my caterpillar didn't turn into a butterfly." I looked at Agnes, who is holding a _Cheetos_

"That's a cheeto." Edith dead-panned.

"Oh." Agnes then ate the _Cheeto_ causing Edith and I to grimace.

* * *

I finished packing, put on my sunglasses, and we walked down to the main room. When we entered the lobby a bald long nosed man in a dentist costume smiled at us.

"Girls, this is Mr. Gru. He's going to adopt you and he's a dentist." Ms. Hattie said and Agnes ran and attached herself to his leg.

"That's Agnes, I'm Margo, and this is Edith." Margo introduced and I remained silent. I didn't trust this guy.

"Who is this one, may I ask?" Gru asked, gesturing to me.

"That's Aurora. She's blind and is a trouble maker." Ms. Hattie spat.

"Well, lets go." Gru said after failing to get Agnes off his leg.

* * *

We arrived at a large, somewhat scary, house. "Wait, you were the man who pretended to be a recorded message!" Margo said.

"No, that was someone else." Grue said, unlocking the door. We walked in and all I can say is,'wow'. We followed Gru into the kitchen. On the far wall was a dog bowl full of candy, a dog bowl full of water, and news paper on the floor. I rolled my eyes, and spun at the sound of something breaking. A strange liquid burned the floor.

"Clearly we need to set some ground rules. Rule number one: You will not touch anything." Gru started.

"Uh huh, what about the floor?" Margo asked. "Yes, you may touch the floor." Gru said, rolling his eyes.

"What about the air?" Margo asked. "Yes, you may touch the air."

"What about this?" Edith asked pointing a weapon at Gru. "Ah! Where did you get that?!" he asked grabbing the weapon.

"Found it." she answered.

"Rule number two: you will not bother me while I'm working. Rule number three: You will not cry or whine or laugh or giggle or sneeze or burp or fart, so no-no annoying sounds."

"Does this count as annoying?" Agnes asked, making a really annoying sound. Gru stopped her and said. "Extremely" He stood straight and said. "I will see you in six hours." with that he left.

I took my wand out of my sleeve and pointed it at the burn on the floor and the glass surrounding it. "_Reparo!_" the glass repaired itself, as did the floor.

"_Scourgify!_"

the floor was now clean.

"Wow, that's cool" Agnes said. "Thanks. You can't tell anyone." I said.

"Even Gru?" Agnes asked. "Even Gru." I confirmed. We walked into the living room and I turned at the sound of growling. There standing there is that "dog" Gru introduced us to, stalking Agnes.

"You bite me or my sisters and I will hex you." I growled at the mutt. I heard a loud crash and the "dog" whimpered and ran off. I turned around to see something...strange. It reminded me of a

cryo -stasis machine. Margo, Edith, Agnes, and I stepped in it. The machine closed and started moving to the bottom of the house.

* * *

We walked into a lab where we saw Gru and an old scientist. Agnes ran by table and started playing with her unicorn.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the kitchen! Why did you drag your sister with you?" Gru said, gesturing to me.

"We got bored. What is this place?" Margo said. I went to take a step forward, but tripped over my own two feet, and bashed my head against the corner of the table as I fell to the floor. I could feel the blood running down my face.

"Tim, Mark, Phil!" I heard Gru yell as he walked over to me. Three yellow things in overalls came into view as Gru helped me up. Gru sent the three of to get Agnes a new unicorn toy and he called two more. "Jerry, Stuart!"

Two more yellow things appeared.

"Watch them and keep them away from me, please. Also help her get cleaned up." Gru said as the tallest creature walked over, took my hand, and started leading me towards the exit.

* * *

I sat on the bathroom floor as the creature-Minion as he told me- cleaned and wrapped the wound. He said his name is Stuart, Stuart the Minion. "Are you done yet?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes." he said, stepping back. I stood up and thanked him. I walked out to the living room and gasped. It is covered in toilet paper! I saw Gru walk in and Edith pointed to Jerry.

"It was your cousin's idea!" she blamed.

"Whaaa?!" Jerry asked

"Okay, bedtime." Gru said.

"Awwwwww!" Margo, Edith, Agnes, Jerry, and Stuart said in unison.

Gru looked to the minions and said. "Not you two!"

"Yay!" the two cheered. Gru took the girls to put them to bed and the minions left to go somewhere else. I pulled out my wand, pointed at the mess and said. "_Scourgify!_" The mess was cleaned up.

"What...How did you clean this mess up?" I turned around to see Gru standing in the hall with blankets in his arms. Realization crossed his face. "Your not really blind are you?"

I shook my head, sat on the couch, and said. "You wouldn't understand."

Gru sat next to me and said. "Try me." I sighed.

"This is the second time I was adopted. My father, Rodger Borealis, used to be a villain and he was a single parent too." I started.

"What happened to your mother?" Gru asked.

"She passed on giving birth to me. I-I killed my own mother." tears rolled down my eyes, but I continued. "My mom was a witch, as am I. I used to help my pa with his antics, before he died anyway; I was adopted my Margo, Edith, and Agnes' parent'. They later died in a car crash. Then you adopt us."

"Why do you pretend to be blind?" Gru asked.

"Because of my eyes. I hate their colors." I explained, wiping away my tears.

He nodded and said. "I have met your father before." I looked at him, shocked. He nodded. "I also remember a little blond girl with rainbow colored eyes. She was the sweetest thing too." I took off my sunglasses and looked at Gru. He smiled and said. "I had a feeling it was you."

"I just turned seventeen today. I'm just glad I only have one last year of school." I said. Gru stood and handed me some blankets.

"Get some rest" he said and walked away. I laid on the couch, covered myself with a blanket, and closed my eyes.

Now to deal with tomorrow .


End file.
